Lighting device is an essential component of a vehicle including a two wheeler such as a motorcycle as it increases visibility for riding during day time, low visibility conditions or night time.
Japanese patent publication no JP201128932 disclosed an inner-lens mounting structure comprising connecting hooks 16 formed of a plurality of legs of which are formed on an outer periphery of the inner-lens 6. The connecting hooks 16 are inserted and engaged to engaging holes 11 formed on a reflector 2. A structure for fixing the inner-lens is adopted by fitting the connecting hooks 16 of the inner-lens 6 insert therein and connect with the engaging holes 11 at a peripheral surface of the reflector 2 which is the main reflecting surface.
However, by such arrangement wherein the inner-lens is mounted to the reflecting surface by the hooks and holes formed on the reflecting surface, it disturbs reflecting light of the lighting structure.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a better lighting device structure which does not disturb reflecting light as well as to provide auxiliary illumination.